OS - Valentine's Day
by Sterek974
Summary: Stiles décide d'avouer son amour à Derek le jour de la Saint-Valentin. En effet, sa déclaration est peu conventionnelle et il fait cela pour pouvoir passer à autre chose, connaissant le coeur du loup garou aux sourcils épais. Cet amour sera-t-il réciproque ? Tout peut arriver au moment où on s'attend le moins. /STEREK


**Salut à tous, alors je vous souhaite à tous une Bonne Saint-Valentin ^^**

 **Je viens vers vous afin de partager mon OS pour la fête des amoureux. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Alors bonne lecture à tous :D**

* * *

VALENTINE'S DAY

Cela faisait quelques mois que Stiles ressentait cette terrible attirance pour un grand méchant loup. Enfin, il n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il prétendait, car Derek Hale sous ses airs de bad boy était juste quelqu'un qui avait beaucoup souffert dans le passé. Il avait subi la mort de Paige, l'incendie du manoir qui avait emporté la moitié de sa famille, le meurtre de sa grande sœur Laura, tuée par leur propre oncle Peter. Tout cela était vraiment trop lourd à porter pour un jeune homme de 23 ans. C'est pourquoi, il dissimulait sa peine sous une couche de colère ainsi que par son éternel froncement de sourcils. Cependant, l'une des rares personnes qui avait découvert sa véritable personnalité fut Stiles. Cet adolescent hyperactif avait réussi à savoir ce qui se cachait sous la carapace du loup garou de naissance.

* * *

Un soir, lorsque pour la énième fois, Derek l'avait plaqué contre un mur en lui grognant dessus, Stiles avait su lui tenir tête, en ne baissant pas les yeux. Il avait plongé son regard ambré dans les somptueux yeux vert-gris de Derek. Il avait toujours su que le lycan avait de magnifiques yeux, mais ce qu'il vit pour la première fois, lui brisa le cœur. Dans son regard, l'adolescent au corps recouvert de grains de beauté put y voir de la tristesse, de la mélancolie, du désespoir…

Stiles arrêta de suite son sarcasme pour le plus grand étonnement de Derek qui fronça les sourcils. Il poussa le loup garou avant de s'enfuir en courant du loft. Il entra en trombe dans la Jeep avant de démarrer au quart de tour. Arrivé chez lui, il monta les marches quatre à quatre avant de rejoindre sa chambre et de se jeter sur son lit. Il était perdu, l'image du regard de Derek ne cessant d'hanter son esprit. Des yeux dont il avait été toujours fasciné par leurs beautés lorsqu'il les croisait quelques secondes, mais aujourd'hui les choses étaient différentes. Il avait pu voir la profondeur de ces yeux et ce qu'il put voir l'avait bouleversé. Comment avait-il pu être bête en pensant que Derek était juste quelqu'un de grincheux qui ne jurait que par des grognements et des plaquages au mur ?! Non, cela n'était qu'une carapace. Le vrai Derek était juste quelqu'un de tourmenté et qui avait un lourd passé. Trop lourd à supporter pour quelqu'un de son âge. Il ne voulait pas montrer son désarroi à tous et c'est pour cela qu'il affichait toujours un air grognon, juste pour sauver les apparences. Stiles repensa à tout ce que lui avait dit Peter à propos du lycan et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

L'adolescent se ressaisit et s'essuya les yeux avec la manche de son sweat. Il décida de se rapprocher du loup garou et de le forcer à briser la carapace dont il s'était entouré.

* * *

A partir de ce jour-là, l'hyperactif diminua au fur à mesure ses sarcasmes à l'égard de Derek. Enfin, il n'allait tout de même pas s'arrêter, car c'était avant tout sa marque de fabrique. Lorsqu'il n'y tenait plus, il lançait des piques au loup garou qui grognait tout en le plaquant violemment contre le mur. De plus, Stiles avait défini sa propre technique d'approche il faisait toujours en sorte d'être le dernier à partir du loft après les réunions de la meute, traînant un peu dans les pattes de Derek. Ce dernier ne le voyait pas venir, même s'il trouvait cela un peu suspect de la part de l'adolescent.

Durant ces moments, ce dernier prétextait qu'il n'avait toujours rien à faire chez lui et que cela ne le dérangeait pas de faire du rangement dans le loft, après le bazar dû à chaque réunion. Derek acceptait à contre cœur, mais cela l'arrangeait que quelqu'un l'aide après les réunions, même si ce quelqu'un était un adolescent hyperactif très agaçant. Au fur et à mesure, Stiles put découvrir d'autres facettes du lycan. En effet, il découvrit que Derek adorait les romans policiers, qu'il aimait la cuisine mexicaine et qu'il était un grand fan de baseball. Stiles aimait beaucoup passer du temps en compagnie du loup garou de naissance, ce qui était réciproque, même si Derek n'oserait pas l'avouer à haute voix. Le lycan avait commencé à apprécier la présence de l'hyperactif, même si parfois il l'agaçait avec son débit de paroles incessantes.

Mais Stiles pouvait se montrer calme et se confier à Derek, lui demandant des conseils. Ce dernier devenait alors attentif et conseillait du mieux qu'il pouvait l'hyperactif sur sa relation avec Scott qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Allison. Stiles souffrait un peu car il sentait que son meilleur ami s'éloignait et ne passait plus autant de temps avec lui. Certes, il était très content du couple Scallison, mais son frère de cœur lui manquait énormément. Le lycan durant son adolescence n'avait pas ou presque plus d'amis. Mais il essaya malgré tout de donner des conseils à Stiles, en le rassurant et en lui disant que Scott ne l'avait pas oublié.

Plus il passait du temps avec Derek et plus Stiles se rendait compte des sentiments grandissants qu'il avait à son égard. Il essaya de lutter contre cela, se disant qu'il ne voulait pas souffrir une nouvelle fois, mais c'était trop tard. Il était tombé amoureux de Derek. Il se dit qu'il était complètement foutu et que cet amour allait être à sens unique, comme cela l'avait été pour Lydia. Il avait passé des années à l'aimer, à l'idolâtrer, faisant tout pour qu'elle le remarque, mais non, la jeune fille s'en fichait complètement de lui et était follement amoureuse de son petit-ami, Jackson.

* * *

Lors du mois de janvier, Stiles se dit qu'il devait réagir, même s'il savait à l'avance que c'était un amour non réciproque, ce qui lui brisa le cœur rien qu'en y pensant. Il se dit qu'il devait en finir avec cette histoire, déclarer son amour à Derek en anonyme lui permettrait donc d'alléger ce poids sur son cœur et donc de passer à autre chose le plus rapidement possible. Pour en finir avec son béguin, Stiles décida de lui déclarer son amour d'une manière un peu originale, c'est pourquoi il décida d'effectuer une recherche sur internet. Il passa environ une bonne vingtaine de minutes à surfer, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une idée peu conventionnelle.

En effet, une vieille légende japonaise conseillait aux personnes amoureuses de déclarer leur amour en fabriquant une peluche et de l'offrir à l'élu de leur cœur. Si cet amour était réciproque, la personne qui avait reçu ce présent devait donner à la peluche, le nom de la personne aimée en retour. Le cœur de l'hyperactif se brisa de nouveau, car de un, Derek n'allait jamais accepter cette peluche et de deux, c'était sûr et certain que le lycan ne la baptiserait pas de son nom.

Concernant la conception, c'était vraiment quelque chose d'assez compliqué, car Stiles et la couture ça ne faisait pas 2, mais plutôt 30. Cependant, il avait envie de le faire, se disant que cela lui permettrait en même temps de canaliser son hyperactivité. Il passa commande sur un site spécialisé et en moins de 72 heures, Stiles reçut sa commande. En lui remettant le colis, le livreur le regarda de travers, surpris de voir un adolescent commander un kit de couture pour réaliser un ourson en peluche. Pour ne pas changer, Stiles usa de son sarcasme.

\- Quoi ? Vous préférez que je sois sous ecstasy tous les jours ?!

\- Euh… non Monsieur. Je vous prie de m'excuser.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Bye.

L'hyperactif lui claqua la porte au nez avant de monter dans sa chambre. Il déballa la grande boîte sur le lit et était surpris de voir la quantité de chose qu'il y avait, tel que des yeux en plastique, du velours, du rembourrage, du fil, des aiguilles de différentes tailles, etc… Stiles se passa une main sur le visage puis se ressaisit avant récupérer la notice. Il y avait beaucoup d'étape à réaliser, mais il ne se dégonfla pas et se dit qu'il devait s'y mettre maintenant. Surtout s'il voulait que ça soit fini pour le 14 février. Et oui, c'est cette date qu'avait choisi Stiles, c'est vrai que ça faisait cliché, mais bon il l'avait choisi, se disant que lui-même n'aurait jamais l'occasion de fêter cette date.

Il commença par découper le tissu en fonction du patron, puis commença à coudre les bords de chaque morceau. C'était vraiment un travail nouveau et éprouvant pour Stiles, mais il tint bon.

* * *

Plus les jours passaient et plus Stiles avançait dans la conception de sa peluche, même si ce n'était pas au rythme qu'il voulait. Parfois il se disait que c'était quelque chose de fou. Offrir une peluche à un grand méchant loup ?! C'était vraiment contradictoire, mais il continua malgré tout.

L'hyperactif commençait à prendre du retard sur la conception de la peluche, vu que la date fatidique approchait à grand pas. Malgré qu'il n'en avait pas l'envie, Stiles décida d'emmener ses affaires de couture au lycée. Il demanda à Scott de déjeuner en extérieur dans l'arrière cours du lycée où presque personne ne venait. Le vrai alpha accepta sa requête et prévint sa petite amie Allison pour qu'elle les rejoigne. L'adolescent dû user de mensonges, lorsque la jeune fille lui posa la fameuse question.

\- Dis-moi Stiles, depuis quand est-ce que tu t'es mis à la couture ?

\- Euh… c'est vraiment récent…

\- Je vois. Pour qui est-ce que tu fabriques cette peluche ? C'est pour Lydia, c'est ça ?

\- Non, non, pas du tout. Ce n'est pas pour Lydia, haha. J'ai… euh… promis à ma petite cousine de lui concevoir une peluche pour son anniversaire. Voilà.

La chasseuse le crut et trouva cela adorable tandis que Scott avait décelé que son frère de cœur était en train de lui mentir. Il ne dit rien sur le moment mais garda en tête de lui demander des explications plus tard.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Jackson était absent, Lydia décida de les rejoindre le midi. Elle fut surprise de voir Stiles appliqué sur la conception de la peluche. Elle se moqua de lui, persuadée que c'était pour elle.

\- Avoue, Stiles ! C'est pour moi que tu fais cette peluche, j'en suis sûre.

\- Désolé de te décevoir, Lydia, mais non, ce n'est pas pour toi.

\- J'étais pourtant sûre et certaine. Tant pis.

La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds vénitiens était déçue, car elle adorait voir Stiles courir derrière elle et elle prenait un malin plaisir à lui foutre des râteaux. Cependant, elle avait remarqué que Stiles ne lui prêtait plus attention, plus comme avant où il se pliait en quatre pour elle. Elle lui donna malgré tout quelques conseils concernant la peluche et Stiles les accepta avec joie.

A chaque fois qu'il était en présence de son meilleur ami, Scott pouvait sentir les battements de cœur de Stiles s'emballer, surtout à la pause déjeuné. Il trouvait cela vraiment étrange et c'est pourquoi durant le cours de Harris, il prit les devants.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Stiles ?

\- Rien, rien Scotty. Pourquoi ?

\- Je sens que tu nous cache quelque chose, surtout concernant ta nouvelle passion.

\- Ma nouvelle passion !? Tu délires, mon pote.

\- Je te parle de la couture et de ta peluche. À chaque fois, je sens ton cœur s'emballer lorsque tu t'y appliques le midi et la fois où Allison t'a posé une question, j'ai bien compris que tu étais en train de mentir.

\- Tu m'énerves, toi et tes supers sens de loup garou ! Bordel, tu veux quoi ? Oui, je t'ai menti et sache que je n'ai pas le choix. J'aurai bien aimé te dire la vérité, mais je sais que tu ne me comprendras pas. Si je prends mon temps et que je passe les trois quarts du temps la dessus, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de me libérer d'un poids et ça personne ne me comprends. Après tout, qui se soucie de l'ado hyperactif très agaçant ?! Personne, alors…

\- Stiles, écoute…

\- Non, Scotty. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour le moment.

Le jeune loup garou laissa Stiles en paix durant le reste du cours, se disant qu'il l'avait blessé et il s'en voulait terriblement. Il ne voulait surtout pas perdre son amitié et c'est pourquoi il lui rendit visite le soir-même. Il lui apporta une boîte de curly fries pour se faire pardonner et cela marcha du tonnerre, car Stiles le serra dans ses bras.

\- Toi, tu sais comment te faire pardonner, Vieux !

\- C'est ce que me dit Allison, de temps en temps.

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Stiles partagea quelques curly fries avec son meilleur ami. Après avoir terminé la boîte, il la jeta dans la poubelle de la cuisine, puis revint vers Scott au salon. L'hyperactif récupéra la peluche qu'il avait délaissé et continua de coudre. Il avait presque fini, car il lui restait les oreilles, ainsi que d'autres petits détails. Alors qu'il continuait sa couture, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Scott ose lui demander.

\- Stiles ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Dis-moi, quel est ce poids dont tu as besoin de te libérer ?

Face au mutisme de son frère de cœur et en entendant les battements de cœur qui martelait dans sa poitrine, Scott ajouta.

\- Écoute mon pote, t'es pas obligé d'entrer dans les détails. Tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi.

\- D'accord, je vais te le dire, mais promets-moi de ne pas le répéter à personne et surtout pas à Allison. Okay ?

Le jeune loup garou hocha la tête et Stiles continua.

\- Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un et non ce n'est pas Lydia. Je ne ressens plus rien pour elle depuis quelques temps.

\- C'est génial, mon pote. Mais pourquoi dis-tu que tu dois te libérer d'un poids ? Je ne comprends pas…

\- Car c'est un amour à sens unique. Il ne m'aime pas et il ne m'aimera jamais, Scotty. Je le sais déjà. C'est pourquoi je voulais lui offrir cette peluche en anonyme et ainsi déclarer mon amour.

\- Attends, attends. J'ai rêvé ou tu as dit « il » ?!

\- Non, tu ne rêves pas…

Scott n'en revenait pas de ce que Stiles venait dire. Il ne pensait pas qu'il allait lui annoncer une telle nouvelle.

\- Donc ce que tu essaies de me dire, c'est que t'es amoureux d'un mec, c'est bien ça ?

\- Scott ! C'est tout ce que t'as retenu ? Dehors !

\- Vieux, désolé, désolé. C'est juste surprenant pour moi, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Et Lydia ?

\- Quoi Lydia ?

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne ressens plus rien pour elle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ça n'avançai à rien avec elle et non, je ne ressens plus rien pour elle. Malheureusement pour moi, je suis encore tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

Stiles récupéra une paire de ciseau, puis découpa les excès de fils. Une fois fait, il regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux avec un pincement au cœur.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Jamais il ne m'aimera et puis je suis sûr qu'il est 100% hétéro. Qui pourrait s'intéresser à un mec comme moi ?

\- Stiles ! Arrête de te dénigrer, tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, qui a un cœur en or. Je n'ai jamais eu de frère ou de sœur, mais je t'ai toi. Tu es vraiment mon frère de cœur et je remercie la vie de t'avoir mis dans mes pattes.

En entendant le mot « pattes », Stiles éclata de rire et Scott lui sourit avant d'ajouter.

\- Concernant cette personne, s'il ne t'aime pas, c'est qu'il n'a pas su apprécier ta valeur ou qu'il n'a pas pu voir à quel point tu es génial. Mais je suis sûr que quelqu'un d'autre le fera tôt ou tard.

\- Eh mec, arrête ! Sinon, je vais me mettre à pleurer. Mais merci, Scotty.

\- Y'a pas de quoi.

Scott se leva et l'hyperactif en fit de même, avant de déposer son travail sur le fauteuil. Ils se firent une accolade, signe que le jeune loup prenait congé.

\- En tout cas, il est super bien réussi. Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce talent.

\- Haha, merci. Moque-toi encore une fois et je te fous une balle d'aconit là où je pense.

Le loup garou explosa de rire avant de lui sourire et de partir. Stiles retourna à son occupation et repensa à ce que venait de lui dire son meilleur ami.

« Tu as sans doute raison, Scotty ! Mais je le veux lui et personne d'autre ! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Derek ?! Putain ! »

Il secoua la tête puis continua de coudre. Finalement il ne lui restait plus grand-chose à faire maintenant, hormis les finitions telles que les yeux et les pattes. Il était dans les temps car la saint-valentin n'était que dans deux jours. Et oui, Scott avait bien raison, cette peluche était une vraie réussite.

Stiles se dit qu'il avait assez fait pour aujourd'hui, c'est pourquoi il décida d'aller préparer le dîner pour son père et lui, puis faire ses leçons pour le lendemain.

* * *

Le jour de la saint-valentin arriva et Stiles s'était couché tard la veille, répétant son plan dans sa tête. Il se leva de son lit car une longue journée l'attendait. Et oui, car durant ce jour, il allait voir défiler de nombreux couples s'embrassant à chaque couloirs, la plupart des filles avec une rose à la main. Il était sûr que Scott et Allison feraient partie du lot et il était vraiment heureux pour leur bonheur.

Mais en pensant à ces nombreux couples, il se dit que jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de faire la même chose. Non pas qu'il veuille avoir une rose à la main, loin de là, ce n'était pas son truc, mais il aurait aimé qu'il vienne le chercher au lycée par exemple, faisant de ce jour, quelque chose d'exceptionnelle.

La réalité le rattrapa lorsqu'il entendit son père l'appeler depuis la cuisine. Il sursauta puis jura dans sa barbe qu'il n'avait pas, avant de prendre une douche rapide et de s'habiller. Une fois prêt, il descendit et prit un petit-déjeuner express avant de prendre la route, direction le lycée.

La journée se passa comme il l'avait prévu, avec les nombreux couples qui faisaient de belles démonstrations d'amour à chaque couloir. Mais par un grand miracle, son professeur de physique chimie était absent. Peut-être qu'il est allé à un rendez-vous galant… enfin, qui voudrait sortir avec un mec comme ça ? Il faut que la personne soit fêlée pour accepter un rencard avec Harris. L'adolescent fit une grimace avant d'éclater de rire.

Stiles reprit son sérieux puis pensa qu'il allait pouvoir terminer plus tôt et donc d'accomplir sa mission du jour.

Les cours se passèrent pour le mieux et aucun professeur n'avait donné de devoir pour le lendemain. Le jeune homme termina donc sa journée plus tôt que prévu et dans le calme. Hyperactivité et calme ?! Sérieux ? C'est un mot que ne connaissait pas Stiles, car son cœur n'arrêtait pas de tambouriner dans sa poitrine, au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du loft.

Il récupéra le paquet cadeau qu'il avait préparé depuis la veille, puis prit une profonde inspiration avant de sortir de la Jeep. Il monta les marches rapidement avant de se trouver devant la porte du loft. Il cogna plusieurs fois et personne ne lui répondit. Derek était absent, ce qui était une chance pour lui. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à laisser le cadeau devant la porte, de peur que quelqu'un ne le vole. Il poussa la lourde porte métallique puis pénétra dans le lieu. Il scruta les alentours, puis décida de poser le cadeau dans un lieu bien visible.

Stiles soupira puis s'approcha de la table avant de déposer le cadeau bien en évidence. Il prit ensuite la direction de la porte, avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers l'objet et de soupirer une nouvelle fois.

En arrivant près de la Jeep, Stiles décida d'aller faire les courses afin de se changer un peu les idées.

* * *

C'est environ une dizaine de minutes plus tard, que Derek arriva au loft. Il huma l'air et comprit que quelqu'un avait pénétré dans son appartement, sans son autorisation. Il grogna et ses traits prirent ceux du loup garou, inspectant les lieux, mais il n'y trouva personne. Alors qu'il reprenait son apparence normal, quelque chose interpella son regard il y avait un cadeau posé sur la table de la salle à manger. Il s'approcha rapidement du meuble et saisit le cadeau qui portait son nom. Qui avait pu oser entrer chez lui et cela juste pour y déposer un cadeau ?!

L'emballage était simple tout comme le papier qui était bleu, comme la couleur de ses yeux lorsqu'il se transformait en loup. Cela le rendit perplexe lorsqu'il fit le rapprochement des couleurs. Cette personne semblait très bien le connaître. Il se mit à humer le paquet et put y sentir une odeur sucrée et familière, mais l'odeur était faible. Ça aurait pu être un piège mais Derek avait confiance en ce parfum qui lui rappeler quelqu'un.

Il dénoua le ruban, enleva le papier cadeau puis ouvrit la boîte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit un ourson en peluche. C'est une blague, pensa-t-il. Qui pourrait bien lui offrir un ours en peluche. Il jeta la boîte sur la table et récupéra la peluche. A peine avait-il posé le doigt sur l'objet que cela lui parut comme une évidence. L'odeur sucrée explosa et parvint à ses narines c'était le délicieux parfum de Stiles. Pourquoi Stiles lui avait offert cette peluche ? Est-ce que cela avait une explication ?

Il eut la réponse à sa question, lorsqu'il aperçut enfin la lettre qui dépassait de la boîte. Il la saisit puis se mit à la lire.

 _« Derek, je t'offre cette peluche. Accepte-la s'il te plaît, car j'ai passé beaucoup de temps pour la concevoir. Si tu cherches des réponses, effectue une recherche sur l'histoire des peluches au Japon._

 _Ton admirateur secret. »_

Derek était vraiment abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de lire, « _admirateur secret_ ». Non, il devait y avoir une erreur, mais non, Stiles avait écrit son prénom au début de sa lettre. Se pourrait-il que ça soit vraiment une déclaration d'amour ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Le lycan déposa la peluche sur la table puis se dirigea vers le salon où il prit place dans l'un des fauteuils. Il récupéra son téléphone dans sa poche puis commença à faire sa recherche…

* * *

C'est aux alentours de 17 heures que Stiles rentra chez lui. Il rangea les courses rapidement avant de prendre l'escalier pour se reposer dans sa chambre. Il franchit la porte de sa chambre puis la referma, mais ne remarqua pas ce petit détail sur son lit. Il déposa son sac sur une chaise et lorsqu'il se retourna vers son lit, il sourit en voyant la peluche avant de se figer. Il poussa une exclamation avant de se jeter vers la porte pour s'enfuir, mais Derek surgit de nulle part et posa sa main sur la porte, la bloquant. Stiles déglutit en sentant le souffle du loup garou sur sa nuque. Tant bien que mal, il se retourna vers lui avec un sourire timide.

\- Derek ?! Salut ! Que fais-tu ici ? Ecoute, si c'est pour des recherches, je t'arrête de suite, car je suis vraiment crevé là. Repasse plus tard si tu veux, car j'ai vraiment besoin d'un petit somme…

\- Où comptais-tu aller ?

\- Qui ? Moi ? Euh… je voulais juste aller faire un tour dans la salle de bain, car j'ai vraiment trop chaud. Alors, s'il te plaît.

\- Stiles, il faut qu'on parle.

\- T'es vraiment impatient, Sourwolf ! Et de quoi veux-tu parler ?

Pour unique réponse, Derek grogna et le cœur de l'adolescent s'emballa. Il baissa les yeux, mais malheureusement son regard s'attarda sur les lèvres de Derek. Il avait envie de les sentir contre les siennes, apprécier leurs douceurs. Une fois de plus, son cœur rata un battement à cette idée, ce qui n'échappa pas au lycan.

\- La peluche, c'est pourquoi Stiles ?

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Ne me prends pas pour un con ! La peluche qui est posé sur ton lit. Celle que tu m'as offert aujourd'hui !

Stiles baissa la tête et se mit à rougir, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Comment Derek avait-il pu savoir qu'il était l'expéditeur ?

Face à son mutisme, Derek comprit que l'adolescent était perdu dans ses pensées. Il ajouta.

\- Je sais que c'est toi, car la peluche est imprégnée de ton odeur.

\- Ah ouais ?

L'hyperactif écarquilla les yeux et se frappa mentalement le crâne une centaine de fois. Comment avait-il pu oublier ce détail ? C'est sûr que Derek allait découvrir que c'était lui et c'est ce qu'il avait fait, puisqu'il était là, si proche de lui. Stiles se dit qu'il avait été stupide de faire une telle chose et regretta presque son geste. Ce qu'il voulait c'était de passer à autre chose, c'est tout. Mais voilà que son odeur l'avait trahi. Il préféra tout confesser et puis s'il devait subir la colère de Derek, il la subirait. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux vert-gris du loup garou, puis lui dit.

\- Écoute Sourwolf. Je sais que ce que je vais te dire, ne va pas te plaire, mais je ne peux plus reculer devant le fait accompli. Je t'aime Derek et cela depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré dans la forêt. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre, car je m'étais dit que je ne pouvais pas être amoureux de toi. C'est pourquoi je passais mon temps à te provoquer, à te faire sortir de tes gonds. J'étais persuadé que c'était juste une attirance et que c'était passager, mais non. Plus le temps passait et plus mes sentiments grandissaient de jours en jours, désolé. Et pour la peluche, je voulais juste te l'offrir comme une déclaration d'amour, pour ensuite passer à autre chose, car je sais que jamais tu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, sentant les lèvres de Derek s'écrasaient contre les siennes. Il fut surprit mais répondit tout de même à ce baiser, de manière un peu maladroite. Derek rompit le baiser puis lui dit.

\- Tu parles trop, Stiles et tu n'agis pas assez !

\- Qu…quoi ?!

\- Moi aussi.

\- Toi aussi ? Je ne comprends plus rien…

\- Ne me le fait pas répéter !

Derek grogna puis l'attrapa par la nuque avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de l'adolescent, le plaquant contre la porte. De son autre main, il agrippa les fines hanches, glissant sa main sous le tee-shirt de l'hyperactif. Les lèvres de Stiles étaient si douces, que Derek frémit de plaisir. Son baiser se fit possessif et passionné, l'adolescent y répondit avec plaisir, fourrageant sa main dans les cheveux du loup garou. Avec un peu d'audace, Stiles lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de rompre leur baiser.

L'hyperactif avait les joues en feu, tellement il avait rougi suite à ce baiser qui l'avait laissé pantelant. Pour la première fois, Derek lui sourit avant de poser son front contre celui de Stiles.

\- Je t'aime, Sourwolf.

\- Moi aussi, Stiles.

Le lycan lui vola un baiser de plus avant de reculer et de récupérer la peluche sur le lit. En se retournant vers lui, il lui dit.

\- Ce soir, 20 heures. Soit prêt sinon je t'arrache la gorge et avec mes dents. Compris ?!

\- D'accord, Sourwolf. Tu n'oublies rien ?

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire, Derek fronça les sourcils pour ne pas changer et Stiles éclata de rire.

\- La peluche, Derek !

\- Stiles. Je vais l'appeler Stiles et arrête de sourire comme un idiot.

L'hyperactif s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement avant de le laisser partir par la fenêtre. Finalement cette Saint-Valentin n'était pas si mal, pensa Stiles.

* * *

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de mon OS ? J'espère qu'il vous a plus avec son côté un peu fluffy :3. J'avoue que cette légende, je l'ai piqué dans un manga, saurez-vous le retrouver ? Haha, tous à vos claviers, smartphones,... commentez ! xD_


End file.
